cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyramid Alliance (2nd)
Announcements *Reformation *Temporary protectorate with Athens *New Forums and Charter + 100k NS milestone *20 member milestone + government appointment Charter Introduction We; the undersigned nations, agree to promote healthy relations between ourselves and others, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression. To work together with other yellow alliances to make the sphere better for all that live on it, to promote a free yellow senate and cooperation in the senate between alliances. Article I: Admissions Any nation in good faith of the community may join Said nation wishing to join shall go through the admissions process. We are a yellow team; any nation wishing to join Pyramid has ten days to switch to the yellow team, or risk expulsion. Section I: Application Once registered upon our forums any member of the community may sign up for either an application or an embassy. The people must fill out a simple registry form for records and masking processes. *Nation Name: *Nation Ruler: *Team Color: *Nations Link: *Who Recruited You: *Any In-Game Warn History: *Color Exemption: *Past Alliance Affiliations Embassy Request *Nation Name: *Nation Ruler: *Nations Link: *Alliance's Name: *Alliance's Team Color: *Number of Members: Emissaries *Nation Name: *Nation Ruler: *Nations Link: *Alliance Name: Article II: Leadership 1.Pharaoh, Is the highest ranking leader within Pyramid. When the Pharaoh steps down there will be an election to elect the new Pharaoh, or the leaving Pharaoh may select a member in good standings to fill the position. The Pharaoh is the overseer of the Pharaohs Council, to make sure they abide by the charter. The Pharaoh is the end say on all treaties signed and Declaration of wars and Legislation. 2. Pharaohs Council, The Pharaoh's Councils duties will follow them being personal advisers to the Pharaoh of the Pyramid and to also oversee any decisions made. They will also handle Applications to the Alliance and deny any application with a good reason. The council is made up of three members, elected by the citizens of Pyramid. The Pharaohs Council Shall consist of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Defense. 2A. Pharaohs Council of Foreign Affairs Will be expected to maintain our relationship with our allies To review our treatise and make sure we still hold the same value in the treaty and with the people we signed with. Treaty reviews, and to talk to the Pharaoh to either upgrade or downgrade as seen fit. To make sure we have representation upon our allies forums, and representation in there communication channels, irc. To work with our PHoD in times of war to make sure we give out the right peace terms and accept the right peace terms, when the day comes. 2B. Pharaohs Council of Internal Affairs Will be expected to maintain peace within the alliance on the forums and our communication channels, irc. To make sure the members are masked correctly and have signed up to get aid and or grants. To make sure each person has re-paid back the loans and their debts, that Pyramid undertakes for them. Also work with the PHoD in times of war to make sure the members are ready for war and are in correct divisions. Pharaohs Council of Defense Will be expected to keep our members up to date on the latest military strategies. To prepare them for war and to train them in exercises, and to teach them the proper way to tech raid. To prepare target lists and to keep in communication with our treaty partners in time of war and peace to maintain a working military front for all our allies. Article III: Expulsion The Pharaoh have the power to the dismiss any member of Pyramid, if they are found to be In violation of the charter. Pharaohs Council can only be expelled by a unanimous vote of the Pharaoh and the remaining Pharaohs Council. As well as a 67% vote of yes by the Pyramidian Citizens. Article IV: Elections A General Election Date must occur every three months, although it is possible to call an early election. The election will be announced two weeks before the General Election Date. For these two weeks, the candidates will posts their campaign and answer questions in their campaign threads. Early elections can be called either by the Pharaoh, the Pharaoh’s Council, or the General Assembly. Early elections can be to vote for new Pharaoh Council Members. Early Elections can also be called for the position of Pharaoh’s Council: in this case, they will simply result in the dismissal of part or all of the current council, (as specified in the election) and require the Pharaoh to choose new members. When an early election is called, it should be clearly specified which positions are up for a vote. A Pharaoh must give one week notice before stepping down. After this week, the vote for the new Pharaoh will be held, only if the leaving Pharaoh does not decide on a member to take his/her place. During the week of the election, the candidates may announce themselves and campaign. Article V: Legislation Any member of the alliance may propose a piece of legislation if it is beneficial to the alliance. The legislation must meet the following criteria to be able to pass (note that the Pharaoh’s Council are not part of the General Assembly): *A) Be supported by 50% or more of the General Assembly who have voted. *B) Be supported by two members of the Pharaoh’s Council. *C) Be supported by the Pharaoh Article VI: War Policy Pyramid is an Independent alliance. We shall sign treaties, but won’t actively pursue war. We will defend our allies no matter the cost. We will nuke in defensive wars, nuke rouges forfeit there right to wear our in-game Alliance Affiliation as soon as they launch a nuke. Also we reserve the right to have our younger nations train in war, be it upon our own alliance affiliation or with an ally in an agreement, or upon a “none” nation. We reserve the right for our nations to tech raid if they meet the required criteria. Article VII: Charter Change To change the charter the new charter must be put up to a vote for the members to vote on, if the regular members see it fit to change the charter, it will go to the Pharaohs Council. If 2/3 of the PCs find it suitable to change, it will then go to the Pharaoh, if it is approved then, it becomes the highest binding document of Pyramid. Category:Pyramid Category:Re-established alliances